


Beguiled, Bedeviled, and Befuddled

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S2, F/M, PWP, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spuffy rewrite of Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered. Rat-Buffy ends up at the factory with a starved Spike. What happens when Amy's spell is broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beguiled, Bedeviled, and Befuddled

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

Spike was out of his mind with hunger and anger. He was stuck in the bloody wheelchair dependant on others for his very existence. His dark princess was too busy shagging the great prancing poof. Angelus, the very same poof, who had ordered the minions to stop feeding the crippled master vampire. Spike blamed Angelus and the Slayer for his predicament, especially the petite blonde goddess. _No, she's not a goddess. She's just a bitch of a Slayer._

Spike heard the rat skitter across the floor. The depths to which he had fallen disgusted him. The fact that he was actually contemplating eating a rat told the entire story! Spike slipped into game face to better track his prey. He was glad that Angelus, Dru and the minions were not there to witness his downfall. Spike kept his eye on the rat while he slowly rolled toward the rodent at a steady pace. He didn't want to startle the nasty little creature.

When Spike got close enough to the rat, he used surprisingly fast reflexes to grab the rodent. It squealed under his hands, and he was surprised when it didn't try to bite him. Spike stared at the animal for a minute before baring his fangs, and he plunged them into the rat.

Suddenly, Spike was holding Buffy in his hands; a very naked Buffy. He was unable to stop the descent of his fangs, not that he really wanted to, and in seconds he was swallowing down hot, potent Slayer Blood. Spike groaned, and he tightened his hold on the girl. His hands slid down the skin of her back, and he palmed her butt cheeks. He grinned against her neck when he felt her moan and beat his shoulders ineffectually with her fist. He was especially amused since he knew she wasn't even putting any effort into it.

The last thing Buffy remembered was being in the library about to strip for ... _ewww,_ Xander. She suddenly found herself naked in the factory in Spike's arms, with his fangs penetrating her neck. Oh yeah, and to repeat herself, naked. Buffy had known from the moment she realized that Spike was a vampire that his biting her wouldn't bring pain, and she found herself truthful in that speculation. When she felt his hands smooth down her back and grip her ass, she moaned deep in her throat. Buffy hit him on the shoulders with her fists. "Spike," she wailed when she came from only having his fangs in her body.

Spike felt the nerve endings in his back heal and his spinal cord returned to normal. Once he felt the Slayer began to weaken, he pulled his mouth away from her neck. He licked the puncture wounds on her neck closed. He was mighty curious as to how she had been a rat and how she ended up at the factory. Spike planted his bare feet on the concrete floor. He rose to his full height, and he tightened his grip on the Slayer's body. He nearly howled out his joy at standing on his own two feet again.

Buffy let out a little shriek when Spike stood up. Her hands grappled for purchase on his bare shoulders. Buffy gasped when the master vampire hoisted her a bit higher, and he settled her naked body against his bare midriff. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. _This is wrong. Very wrong,_ she thought to herself. _Spike's gonna kill me, and all I can think about is jumping his bones._ Buffy squeaked when Spike dropped her on his bed, and he landed on top of her. She tried to squirm away, but he grabbed her wrists and clasped her hands together above her head.

Spike gripped the Slayer's wrists in one hand while he used the other to part her legs. He settled into the cradle of her thighs, and he nestled his rock-hard cock against her heated core. Spike ran his hand up the Slayer's side to her full breast. He filled his hand with plump Slayer flesh.

"Spike," Buffy squeaked. Her breaths came in puffs when a tidal wave of sensations filled her. The denim-clad cock rocked against her clit, and a supernaturally strong hand cupped the outer swell of her breast so that black-nailed fingers could twist on the hard rosy nipple. Buffy groaned as pillowy soft cool lips and tongue played havoc on the erogenous zone of her neck. Even in her weakened state she felt the fire of arousal fill her entire being with every touch and nip.

"How'd I get naked Slayer in my bed?" Spike murmured in Buffy's ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth. Spike chuckled when Buffy arched her back in pleasure, and she pushed her breast into his hand.

"You put me here," Buffy whispered. She writhed in delight when Spike snarled against her skin. Who knew a growling vampire could be such a turn on? Buffy felt her arousal rise several notches more.

"So I did," Spike declared in a pleased voice. "I was really asking how my Slayer got turned into a rat." He pulled away to watch her face when he made his statement of ownership. "A rat that I almost had for a snack."

"Not your Slayer," Buffy announced defiantly. She started to struggle again, but all it really did was bring the master vampire laying on top of her even closer to her. Finally she gave up, and she just laid there looking up into Spike's yellow demon eyes. Buffy had never realized how handsome Spike was when in his vampiric guise.

"Beg to differ, luv," Spike retorted, "You're in _my_ bed, naked. So you're mine." He smiled to himself when he saw the flare of defiance and acceptance in the Slayer's eyes. "Now spill!"

"Xander did a spell that made all the girls want him." Buffy glanced away in embarrassment. "I was trying to seduce him." Spike's menacing growl brought her eyes to his, and Buffy found herself reassuring the irate vampire. "Nothing happened. He rejected me. Then, Amy showed up, and she turned me into a rat. That's the last thing I remember."

"That must of been what got Dru's knickers in a bind this morning," Spike muttered, "She went off to seduce the boy." Spike laughed at the thought about how this must be chafing the poofter's hide. However things were looking up for him. He had a naked Slayer in his bed.

"Eww. Xander and Drusilla." Buffy scrunched up her face. "I think I need to scrub my brain now." Buffy stared up into Spike's face. He looked sad, enraged, and disgusted all at the same time. That's when she noticed that he was even more pale than normal, and his features appeared emaciated. Somehow she knew it was partially his fault that he looked that way. Her tender heart felt a twinge of regret for having hurt the vampire. Buffy leaned up, and she pressed her lips to his, oblivious of the fangs Spike still sported.

Spike tilted his head to the side while he allowed the Slayer to plunder his lips. He opened his mouth to tangle their tongues together. His mouth filled with her potent blood when it appeared she deliberately nicked herself on one of his fangs. Spike slid his hand off of her breast and up to grasp a handful of blond hair. He lifted his other hand off of Buffy's wrists. Spike was pleased when instead of trying to escape the Slayer's fingers twisted in his hair, and she pressed his lips even closer to hers.

Buffy broke away from Spike's lips, and she guided his face to her throat. She shivered at the cool puffs of air that accompanied his wet, openmouthed kisses down her neck. His fangs scraped her sensitive skin, and she rocked her pelvis against his. "Spike, please," she begged.

Spike pulled away from Buffy's neck to stare into her lust filled face. "Spike, please what?" he teased, "If you don't tell me what you want, kitten, I can't give it to you."

"Your mouth ... your fangs," Buffy stammered and blushed. "Please I ... I want your mouth on my nipples. They ache so badly." She tried to avert her eyes from Spike's piercing gaze, but he grabbed her chin in his fingers.

"My pleasure, pet." Spike curled his rough demon tongue around a hard pink nipple before engulfing the entire areola with his mouth. Spike grasped the other nipple with his fingers. Spike's nostrils flared when he felt Buffy's wet core buck up onto his bare abdomen. She was so juicy, and she smelled so good that the vampire wasn't sure how long he could keep up the slower pace he had set. He wanted to ravish every inch of her body.

"More," Buffy pleaded. She continued to thrust her aching center upwards into Spike's hard body. "Please, harder."

Spike removed his mouth from Buffy's breast with a 'pop'. "My needy Slayer. Let Spike help you. Tell me what you want." He stared up into the Slayer's passion filled face. She looked back at him while she nibbled on her lip. Spike could tell she was unsure of how to tell him what she wanted. Even though she had been intimate with his grandsire the one time, Spike understood that this girl was innocent in the ways of lovemaking.

"I want..." Buffy stopped to nibble on her lip again.

"You want me to touch here?" Spike asked. He cupped Buffy's sex with his hand. Spike could feel the heat pouring off of the girl. He thought he would spontaneously combust just to be near suche a heated core. He smiled when she nodded her head. "Like this?" Spike slipped his fingers into the folds to circle her clit lightly.

"More, please," Buffy whimpered. Her fingers left his soft blond locks to caress the demon ridges across his forehead. Angel never let her see his demon, but Spike's was out for her to see just who he was. He never hid what he was from her. She admired that in him. Even in her dazed state of arousal, a thought occurred to the Slayer. "Spike, what's happening here?"

Spike stopped his ministrations on Buffy's sensitive little button with his fingers. He studied the girl for a few minutes before answering. "Don't rightly know, pet. I should be tearing your throat out for the trouble you've caused me. Just can't seem to make myself." Spike watched Buffy's face as she processed what he had said.

Buffy glided her fingers across Spike's cheekbones and down to his mouth where she nicked a fingertip on one of his fangs. She held the finger up so she could watch the droplets of blood appear. Then, she brushed the bloody digit across Spike's lower lip, and she watched as he licked his lips. "If you're just playing with me, can w-we stop now? I've had enough of the one night thing already."

Spike surged up to cup his hands behind Buffy's shoulders while he shook his demonic visage away. His lips were mere centimeters away from hers when he whispered, "Not playin' pet. At least not in the way you're implyin'. Always serious when it comes to lovin' and loyalty." He gently grazed the Slayer's lips with his own. Spike pulled back, and he smirked down at the girl. "Now durin' lovemakin' there's plenty of ways to play, and 'm just the vamp to show you as many of them as you can stand." Spike's unnecessary breath hitched when the most beautiful smile stole across the Slayer's face.

"Teach me, Spike," Buffy requested. She tightened her arms around the vampire's neck, and stared into his cerulean blue eyes. Whatever Spike did, he followed through wholeheartedly. They weren't always the best of plans, but he gave it his all. Somehow she didn't think that he'd be any less thorough with her.

"My pleasure, luv," Spike whispered. He moved back down Buffy's body to once again settle his face between her breasts. "You're so bloody beautiful, Slayer." He laved one nipple. "Looked like the bleedin' sun there on the dance floor the first night. You lit up the whole room." He moved to the gently suck on the other nipple. "Dance just like you fight." Spike licked a trail to her bellybutton where he grinned up at her cheekily. " _You_ make me feel all manly, especially on Halloween. You were all helpless and girly. Would have still gobbled you up, but ..." He trailed off as he moved so his face was level with her pussy, and he inhaled. "Still planning on gobbling you up." He lowered   
his face.

Buffy's hips lifted off the bed with the first swipe of Spike's cool tongue. Her head tilted back into the mattress, and her hands found Spike's bleached curls again. She keened out his name as sensations she had never dared imagine overwhelmed her. Buffy lifted one foot to rub it up and down the vampire's side in passionate affection. Her one time with Angel had not involved anything like this.

Spike growled against the Slayer's moist flesh when he felt her affectionate gesture along his side. It was then that he realized what he had thought were tender expressions of love from his Sire were really empty pantomimes. He licked along Buffy's slit while she ran her nails over his scalp. Spike shivered under the gentle assault. He lashed her clit with his tongue while he eased two fingers into her sopping wet channel. The taste of her flowing juices made his cock ache in the confines of his jeans. He reached down to unbutton his fly.

Buffy wailed praise when he intensified his onslaught on her sensitive pussy. The feel of Spike's powerful, masculine fingers strumming her inner walls, accompanied by the cool suction of his lips, caused the Slayer to fall over the edge into blissful oblivion. Her orgasm ripped through her and left her with only one thought that scared her. _I don't ever want to lose this._

Spike felt Buffy climax around his fingers. Her hot quim tightened aggressively on his fingers, and his hand was soon covered with her nectar. The sounds she made were the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He knew he could write some really bad poetry about those sounds. Spike glanced up to watch her face as she came down from the heaven of her orgasm, and he only had one thought on his mind that scared him to even contemplate. _I don't ever want to lose this._

Buffy laid sprawled on Spike's bed in utter completion. Her fingers still stroked his hair, but now it was relaxed and soothing. She only opened her eyes after she felt him crawl up her body. Buffy gasped at how sexy and animalistic the vampire looked, and she felt the twinges of arousal once again shoot through her body. She reached out to touch the side of Spike's face where the scar from the fire was almost healed now. Her sudden guilt must have showed on her face.

"It'll heal all the way, luv," Spike declared. "If you can give me back my legs back, then the burn will heal." He leaned into the caressing hand, and he purred deep in his chest.

Buffy stared at Spike. She thought hard about what she was about to do next. After Angel had lost his soul, Giles and she had a long talk about certain things like what could happen if a human freely offered their blood to a vampire. Buffy loved Angel, but she never wanted to belong to him. Somehow she knew it wouldn't be like that with Spike though. She'd seen the way he cared for his crazy Sire. She'd witnessed the fear and love in his eyes when he thought Drusilla was going to die. "Spike," she whispered. When he opened his eyes, she turned her head and bared her neck in supplication.

Spike's eyes widened, and he gasped. The implications of the Slayer's actions suddenly hit him. "Do you know what you're doing, pet?" he asked. Drusilla refused to let him claim her even after 80 years by her side. Did this little slip of a Slayer really know what she was offering to the Slayer of Slayers?

"Yes," Buffy whispered. She nodded shyly, but she refused to look at the vampire. She was sure that she would see rejection in his eyes. Buffy closed her eyes when Spike turned her head to face him.

"Open your eyes, and look at me," Spike commanded. He watched as the Slayer opened her eyes, but she averted her gaze to stare at his chin. He ducked his head so he could look her straight in the eye. He was surprised when he saw the fear of rejection deep within the hazel depths. Spike snarled angrily. _Damned bloody poofter. Telling this beautiful creature lies._ He'd heard all of Angelus' boasting when he returned to the fold. He knew what had happened between the Slayer and Angelus the night he was set free, and he knew how Angelus had tried to crush her spirit upon his return to his old apartment.

Buffy's eyes shot up the vampire's face to where his blue eyes were laced with demon yellow. She saw a look of tenderness on Spike's face along with lust and possibly adoration mixed in with the anger. She had the sudden urge to trap him within the confines of her limbs. Buffy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her slender, golden legs around his slim waist. She looked straight into his eyes, and she said, "Yes, I know what I'm doing. Be mine, Spike. Let me be yours."

Spike growled in consent, and he shifted to game face. He swept his hands down Buffy's sides until he was cupping her ass cheeks in the palms of his hands. Then, he tilted her pelvis until his cock was brushing the entrance to her womb. His eyes drifted closed as Buffy tightened her legs around him, and his cock slowly sank into her molten channel. Spike gasped as the heated tightness enveloped him. He had never felt anything like her in all of his unlife, and he knew there was no way he was going to give her up. Nothing would take her away from him: not his Sire, not Peaches and sure as hell not the Watcher or her little friends.

Buffy groaned at the feeling of fullness she had as Spike eased himself into her. She tightened her arms around his shoulders, and she tangled her fingers in his bleached blond curls. His girth bordered on too much pain and sensation, but each stroke with her brought more pleasure and a heightened awareness of their joining. Buffy turned her head to expose her neck to her vampire lover.

Spike purred while he nuzzled his face against the bite marks he had placed on the Slayer's neck earlier. Her answering hum strengthened his resolve to make her his own. He angled her hips until she inhaled sharply, and her arousal skyrocketed. Spike pulled all the way out of her sweet passage before plunging back in to the hilt. When he felt her walls tighten around him, he plunged his fangs into his marks on her neck.

Buffy wailed from the combination of sensations. The vampire's silky skin surrounded her like a cocoon and made her feel loved and cherished. Spike's cock, while it hit spots she never imagined existed, made her feel sexy and beautiful. His fangs in her neck while he gently pulled her life's blood from her body to his made her feel wanton and desirable. So, when he jerked his head away from her neck, and he growled the word "Mine" to her, the only thing she could do was convulse under him with a mind blowing orgasm and gasp her word "Yours" in return.

Spike howled his release when he felt the Slayer's blunt teeth bury themselves in his shoulder and suck his blood into her mouth. Her hesitant declaration of her ownership over him as well was answered with a forceful "Yours" from him.. He pulled her head away from his shoulders, and he licked her face clean of his blood before settling his lips on hers.

While their tongues entwined they each could feel the bond between them strengthen. Buffy pulled away from her mate, and she stared him in the face. She sighed with a contentment she hadn't felt before. "Teach me more, Spike."

"Love to, pet," Spike replied, "As soon as we're somewhere safer from Angelus." He paused to extend his senses to check the rest of the factory. "It'll be daylight soon. We need to get out of here." He reluctantly pulled his still engorged cock from the warm depths of his mate, and he stood up.

Buffy leaned up on her elbows to watch Spike stride around the room collecting his clothing and belongings. She watched him dress until he got to his trademark red silk shirt before she spoke, "Are you planning on parading me down the street naked?"

"As much as I want to keep you naked for the rest of our lives ... not bloody likely, luv," Spike growled. He held up the red shirt for her to slip into. Spike's nostrils flared when the Slayer rose sensuously from the bed. The vampire could smell their combined fluids on his mate's body, and his dick hardened within the confines of his jeans. He had to get Buffy somewhere that he could shag her senseless for the rest of the day.

Buffy smirked when she saw the affect that her naked body was having on her once mortal enemy. She rubbed her hands up and down her body. She slinked towards Spike while her fingers twisted her nipples into hard and reddened peaks. She came to a stop in front of him, and she let her fingers slide down her body to her pubic hair. Buffy felt sensuous and wanton when she dipped her fingers between the folds of her sex and coated them with their spendings that seeped from her body. She brought one hand up to her own mouth while she offered the other to Spike.

Spike grabbed the Slayer's wrist, and together they licked her fingers clean. He groaned, and murmured, "Sexy minx. Can't wait to show you more." He held the shirt up once again, and he helped her put the silky garment around her shoulders. Spike buttoned it up with clumsy fingers that shook with desire. Then he grabbed up his duster, and he put that around her shoulders, too. The last thing he did before striding out of the factory to his car was pick up his mate and carry her like the precious package she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelus smirked as he carried the puppy towards Spike's room. Earlier in the day, Dru had danced around the factory lightly singing 'You are My Sunshine' for hours. So, when the dark haired male vampire had heard the dog's owner calling out the name Sunshine, he had gotten a chill up his spine and a fabulous idea at the same time. Angelus had purposely starved his grandchilde to ensure that Spike would be so hungry he wouldn't think twice about eating whatever little 'treat' that Angelus could find him.

"Spikey, my boy. I have a present for you," Angelus announced when he opened the bedroom door. He stopped in his tracks, and he stared at the empty room. A menacing growl poured from his mouth when he took in the scene. Spike's wheelchair was abandoned in the middle of the floor, and the bedding was crumpled from what appeared to be strenuous activity. Angelus inhaled deeply, and what he smelled made him livid. The room was scented with Spike, Slayer blood and sex.

Angelus raged through the factory. He demolished everything in sight including the minions until Dru's whispered words brought him short.

"Told you my William was going to eat the Sunshine all up." Dru danced around the main room of the factory while she hummed 'You are My Sunshine'.


End file.
